1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle unit for a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in the development of high performance nano scale electronic devices, it is necessary to form a patterned organic material layer at a fine pitch. A printer is used to form a fine-pitch patterned organic material layer.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.